Tired magician
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: Sherlock necesita un lugar donde ocultarse y acude a Molly, ella lo acepta y soporta lo pesado que llega a ser a veces, pero cuando aparece Irene Adler en su casa, por que siempre tiene que ser la ultima en enterarse! Post Reichenbach/algo cursi...


**Hi everyone!, bueno, este fic es un regalo para Molly, una compañerita del foro I'm Sherlocked, quien cumple años el 23 de marzo, bueno querida, te adelanto el regalo xD!, te advierto que es el primer Sherlock x Molly que escribo, tanto que ni se como se llama la pareja xD, creo que me ha quedado extremadamente cursi y raro, disculpame.**

**Tambien va dedicado a un viejo y buen amigo, quien me recomendo la fantastica cancion del final, Amarillo, eres un amorcito con patas, gracias por ser tan tu! :)**

**La cancion se llama Tired Magician, de un grupo awesome llamado Lady Danville, les dejo el link, ya saben, quiten espacios y ya:**

** www . youtube watch? v= HY3_ iX0W VUQ**

**Sin hacerles el cuento largo, aqui esta el fic, felicidades a Molly!**

* * *

Entró a su departamento y encendió la luz, arrojó los tacones de dos patadas, Toby se acercó a recibirla como de costumbre.

- Hola, cariño- le dijo Molly, sonriéndole a su gato, la única compañía de la que gozaba.

Fue a encender el estéreo, puso su disco favorito y dejó que su cuerpo se moviera suavemente con la música, fue a la cocina y encendió la estufa, puso algo de agua para el té, regresó a la sala bailando, tomó a Toby entre sus brazos y lo convirtió en su pareja de baile, comenzaron a girar, primero muy suave, cada vez más fuerte…y fue entonces que lo vio.

- Molly- le dijo.

La doctora por poco deja caer a su gato del puro susto, dejó a Toby a salvo en el sillón sólo por si acaso.

- Sherlock…- susurró Molly, temiendo decir su nombre en voz alta -¿qué…qué haces aquí?-

- Necesito tu ayuda, Molly-

Esas palabras…Molly ayudaría a Sherlock Holmes en cualquier cosa, pero la última vez que había pedido su ayuda mucha gente salió herida, sobre todo John, pobre John.

- ¿Qué necesitas?- le dijo, las mismas palabras que la última vez.

- Necesito quedarme aquí unos días, Molly…estoy a punto de resolverlo todo-

- Quédate el tiempo que necesites- contestó sin dudarlo – oye, ¿me…me viste, ehm, bailar?-

- Sí- respondió Holmes, encogiéndose de hombros – no te preocupes, mucha gente hace ese tipo de cosas, no me escandaliza-

No era ese el problema, tal vez era idiota pero le avergonzaba demasiado que Sherlock la hubiera visto, ella no bailaba nunca en público, no desde que era niña y practicaba ballet, donde por cierto no era la más talentosa de la clase.

- Estaba preparando té, ¿quieres un poco?-

Sherlock asintió, Molly regresó a la cocina y sacó las tazas, después de haber ayudado al detective a fingir su muerte no lo vio más, supuso que le pidió ayuda a su frío hermano, lo único que recordaba muy bien era el rostro de Sherlock cubierto de sangre, ella, que trabajaba con la muerte todos los días, no pudo evitar el llanto al verlo así, aún sabiendo que todo era falso y que Sherlock se levantaría.

Le ofreció la taza a Sherlock, apenas reparó en lo cansado que se veía, tenía algunos magullones viejos en el rostro y una nueva cicatriz surcándole la mejilla derecha, pero seguía siendo Sherlock, su Sherlock…no, suyo jamás.

- Hm, estoy cansado, quisiera dormir-

- Claro- dijo ella, levantándose del sillón – creo que debería cederte mi cama, el cuarto de huéspedes no lo he usado hace mucho, y creo que la cama está algo vieja-

- No, me acomodaré bien ahí-

Molly llevó a Sherlcok a la pequeña habitación, encendió la luz y comenzó a buscar algunas sábanas, cuando se volvió se dio cuenta de que Holmes se estaba desvistiendo.

- Sábanas limpias- le dijo, tendiéndole las telas, procurando no mirar pero era inevitable, tenía el torso cubierto de cicatrices rosadas, Molly se sonrojó al darse cuenta que el pezón izquierdo de Sherlock había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar una cicatriz grande y blancuzca – Sherlock…-

- Gracias-

El detective se recostó en la cama y pretendió taparse con las sábanas, sin embargo el ojo entrenado de la doctora se dio cuenta de la profunda herida del muslo de Sherlock, apartó las sábanas, ignorando las protestas del hombre, y examinó.

- Necesita sutura- dijo Molly, mirando seriamente al detective - ¿por qué no me dijiste?, de hecho ni siquiera cojeas-

- Eso es porque tomé demasiada morfina-

Molly le dedicó una mirada enojada al Holmes, dejándolo perplejo, nunca, en lo que llevaba de conocerla, la había visto molesta.

- No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo tan irresponsable- dijo Molly, con voz queda pero furiosa - ¿hace cuanto te llenas de esa cosa?, ¿te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto?, si no sientes que arde o que da comezón, ¿cómo vas a saber si está infectada?-

- Molly-

- Dios, cállate- siseó la muchacha – voy a buscar las cosas para tratarte esa herida, y más vale que no te muevas-

Sherlock se quedó acostado como le dijeron, sin poder evitar una sonrisa al ver esa parte extraña de Molly, quizás nunca tendría el tiempo ni las palabras precisas para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho (y seguía haciendo) por él.

La doctora regresó pronto con las cosas necesarias para suturarlo, tuvo que abrir la herida nuevamente para comprobar que estuviera todo bien, luego comenzó a suturar, todo en silencio, apenas mirándolo, Sherlock se entretuvo contemplando a Molly trabajar, ciertamente era hábil, sus puntos eran cuidados, cosa que le sorprendió, tomando en cuenta que Molly trabajaba en la morgue.

- Te vas a poner bien- dijo Molly, con un tono amable y alegre – no vuelvas a hacer una cosa así, Sherlock, prométemelo-

- Lo…prometo-

- Bien- la doctora suspiró de alivio – ahora sí te dejo dormir, hasta mañana-

Molly apagó la luz y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente, luego fue a su propio cuarto, se puso la pijama y se acostó, sintiéndose cansada y ansiosa a la vez, Sherlock estaba de vuelta, era un alivio y una preocupación más, pero se sentía feliz.

* * *

Vivir con Sherlock Holmes era difícil, admiraba la paciencia de John, a veces el detective podía ser un dolor de cabeza, con sus antojos repentinos y sus pataletas, Molly aguantaba la mayoría de las veces, pero había ocasiones en las que simplemente la sacaba de sus casillas, se enfurruñaba y se encerraba en la habitación, después de un rato, Sherlock tocaba la puerta, entraba a pedir disculpas y platicaban un momento.

Llevaban cuatro meses "viviendo juntos", Molly se sorprendía de la naturalidad de las cosas, porque Sherlock _asumía_ que Molly llegaría a preparar la cena, que querría tomar té de manzanilla y que verían la televisión juntos un rato antes de dormir, porque Molly _asumía_ que si Sherlock no estaba cuando ella llegaba a casa entonces llegaría tarde, y ella se quedaba esperándolo despierta, a veces sin pegar el ojo en toda la noche, y cuando llegaba ambos _sabían_ que habría una especie de abrazo de bienvenida, Molly como un tornado por la casa, lo haría sentarse en el sofá, le prepararía algo de comer y un baño caliente con sales relajantes, incluso algunas veces le había dado masajes en la espalda, los dedos pequeños y suaves de Molly se sentían bien, siempre conseguía adormilarlo y relajarlo.

Ese día Molly había comprado comida china, no le apetecía cocinar y a Sherlock le gustaba esa comida, vio las luces encendidas, entonces Sherlock estaba en casa, subió las escaleras casi corriendo, no podía negarlo, seguía enamorada de ese hombre, muchísimo, y compartir su departamento con él… nunca llegó a pensar siquiera que fuera posible, abrió la puerta de golpe, con la sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Sherock!- saludó, contenta -¿dónde estás?, traje…-

- ¿Ella es la tal Molly?-

No, no podía ser cierto, Molly dejó caer las bolsas al suelo, era ella, _la mujer_, en su departamento.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?- balbució la doctora, sin poder quitar los ojos de Irene.

- Bueno, Molly, te darás cuenta que no estoy muerta- dijo Irene, con un gesto de desdén - ¿qué haces viviendo con esta mema?, por la ropa interior que viste, tiene toda la pinta de ser una mosca muerta-

La cara de Molly se puso roja de furia y vergüenza, levantó las bolsas y las llevó a la cocina donde Sherlock la alcanzó.

- Molly, lamento no haberte dicho…-

- Déjalo- dijo la doctora – no tienes por qué explicarme nada, sólo…sólo estás viviendo aquí, no es como si…-

- Sherlock, ¿vas a venir o no?- la voz de Adler les llegó desde el comedor.

- Te dejaré hablar con ella, parece que es importante-

Molly salió de la casa sin mirar a Sherlock, no tenía ganas, estaba tan molesta, se sentía humillada, tan…tan triste, porque llegó a pensar que podría haber algo entre Sherlock y ella, se habían entendido bien, a pesar de lo que ella esperaba, a pesar de las dificultades, le gustaba tener a Sherlock Holmes en su vida y pensar en que se fuera le dolía en el alma, se estaba despertando del sueño hermoso de vivir junto a Sherlock, y vaya que le estaba costando.

* * *

Regresó muy tarde a casa, se cayó tratando de subir las escaleras, se levantó riéndose y siguió subiendo, comprobó la hora en su celular: tres de la mañana.

Abrió la puerta despacio, Sherlock no estaba, seguramente había salido con esa mujer, trató de fingir que no le importaba pero no pudo, fue a su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse, entonces se percató de la alta figura delineada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana.

- ¡Sherlock, maldita sea!- exclamó, sin hacer amago de cubrir su cuerpo.

- Estás ebria- dijo Holmes, acercándose.

- Tomé un poco- admitió Molly.

- Te caíste en las escaleras-

- Mierda, ¿me seguiste o qué?-

- No en realidad, salí a hacer algo y ya regresaba, entonces te vi-

- Con Irene, ¿verdad?- la voz de Molly sonó llena de resentimiento.

- Molly, ya lo resolví- continuó Sherlock, acercándose despacio, como si temiera ser rechazado, la doctora contuvo el aliento cuando sintió las grandes manos del detective sobre sus hombros.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó en un susurro, Sherlock le había echado el cabello hacia atrás, fue entonces que Molly recordó que tenía el pecho desnudo, lo único que le cubría el cuerpo eran las panties y las calcetas.

- Todo- siguió Holmes, sus manos bajando hasta los senos, casi inconscientemente, Molly se quedó paralizada – deshice toda la red de Moriarty, ya puedo volver-

Sherlock apretó con delicadeza, sin embargo Molly no pudo evitar el gemido que se le escapó, las blancas manos continuaron el recorrido hasta la cintura, acariciando el vientre.

- Sherlock….- suspiró Molly.

- Ya… sólo venia por mis cosas- dijo el Holmes, reaccionando, apartando las manos del cuerpo de la doctora – lo siento-

- Pero, pe…-

- Fue un accidente, es decir, no quise tocarte así, perdóname-

- Está bien, Sherlock- dijo Molly, sonrojándose –está bien desear, yo no…-

- Estás pensando de más, Molly, no es lo tuyo- de nuevo ese tono de engreído, de nuevo ese desdén.

- Odio que me trates así- dijo la doctora, cubriéndose de nuevo con el cabello – de verdad odio cuando me hablas de esa manera-

- Te he hablado de esta manera siempre, Molly- dijo Sherlock, con fastidio – mira, mejor dejémonos de tonterías, iré por mis cosas y…-

- ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?- continuó Molly – me utilizaste, otra vez-

- Yo nunca…-

- No digas que no es cierto, me utilizaste para fingir tu muerte y yo accedí, ¿ya has visto a John?, ¿sabes lo triste que ha estado?-

- Ya lo vi, él me ayudó con todo esto-

- Y seguramente no te molestaste en preguntarle como enfrentó perder a su mejor amigo, ¿verdad?, sólo…apareciste haciendo tus trucos de magia, humo y espejos y de repente todo encaja-

- No es magia, es…-

- Pude soportarlo todo- siguió Molly – ser tu cómplice en algo tan cruel, mentirle a mis amigos en la cara, ocultarte en mi casa… pero las mentiras… eso si no puedo, Sherlock, debiste decirme toda la verdad, incluyendo lo de Irene Adler, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?, no conforme con ocultarme las cosas, la traes a casa, a mi casa, a… a nuestra casa…-

Sherlock notó cómo la voz de Molly se quebraba, las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?, ¿abrazarla?, ¿besarla?, ¿salir corriendo?

- Por…por qué no te calmas…-

- Oh, vete a la mierda, Sherlock- sollozó Molly – la trajiste aquí, le permites insultarme, pero, ¿Por qué demonios creí que te importaría lo que siento?, nunca te he importado un carajo, sólo me usas, todo el tiempo-

- No recuerdo haberte obligado a nada- dijo Sherlock, molesto.

- Claro que no, todo lo he hecho porque te quiero, todo lo hice por amor, y te aprovechas de mis sentimientos, y me lastimas, me hieres a cada momento…-

- Molly…-

- Ya vete, Sherlock, déjame sola-

* * *

No podía ocultar que todo había sido doloroso, pero era hora de seguir adelante, aquella noche se quedo llorando en la oscuridad, llorando hasta dormir, había amanecido con una resaca tremenda.

Sherlock no se había parado por el hospital en lo que iba de la semana, era una noticia en todos los diarios, el famoso detective vuelve de la muerte para limpiar su nombre, y bueno, todo eso hacía más difícil no pensar en él, pero lo estaba intentando, de verdad que lo estaba intentando.

Esa misma tarde tendría una cita, Rod de medicina interna era lindo además de agradable, por si las dudas le pidió a Lestrade que lo investigara, no quería volver a salir con un psicópata, Rod sólo tenía un par de multas sin pagar, así que había aceptado su invitación a cenar esa noche, pensaba pasarse a comprar un vestido nuevo antes de ir a casa, en eso estaba cuando recibió un mensaje de John.

" Molly, ¿podemos vernos?, quisiera hablar contigo.

En el parque que está por tu departamento, a las seis.

- JW"

Bueno, algún día John querría reclamarle todo, de hecho se había demorado, tendría que conformarse con uno de sus vestidos viejos para su cita con Rod.

* * *

La retuvieron en el trabajo más de lo normal, eran las cinco cincuenta exactas cuando tomó el taxi, pidió al taxista que fuera tan rápido como pudiera, si iba a enfrentarse a John quería que sucediera pronto, llegó a las seis con quince a su destino, pero lo que le esperaba no era exactamente lo que pensó.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó en voz alta, sin dirigirse a nadie en especial.

Los árboles del parque estaban adornados con luces blancas, parecían tupidos de luciérnagas, las farolas estaban apagadas, de modo que la única luz era la del atardecer y la de las series de los árboles.

- Hola, Molly- esa inconfundible voz la hizo girar.

- Sherlock- balbució, sorprendida.

- Ven…- dijo el detective, tomándola de la mano.

Caminaron juntos hasta el kiosko del centro, Molly se dio cuenta que habían retocado la pintura blanca, además de estar adornado con luces como los árboles, ahí los esperaban las personas que más querían: John, Lestrade, la señora Hudson, Mycroft , incluso Anderson y Sally estaban ahí.

- Creo que ya pregunté, pero… ¿Qué pasa aquí?- insistió Molly.

- Hm…no estoy acostumbrado a esto- dijo Sherlock, nervioso, era la primera vez que Molly lo veía dudar – pues…quiero…pedirte que me perdones, Molly, por haberte ocultado las cosas y por…ser tan idiota siempre, y que sepas que, de no haber sido por ti, probablemente ninguna de estas personas estaría aquí hoy-

- Sherlock, yo…- Molly estaba roja hasta las orejas, no sabía ni a dónde mirar.

- Eres muy importante para mí, Molly-

Esas palabras pronunciadas por Sherlock sonaron tan hermosas que no pudo contener el llanto, se limpió las gotas del rostro tan rápido como pudo y comenzó a disculparse, unos brazos familiares la rodearon casi con miedo, levantó la vista para encontrarse con la sonrisa tímida de Sherlock Holmes.

- Interrumpí un baile cuando llegué a tu casa- dijo el detective - ¿bailarías conmigo, Molly Hooper?-

- Pero, la música…-

Sherlock se rió, Molly decidió que ese era el sonido más bello que había escuchado, el detective señaló un punto, Molly miró, tan sorprendida estaba que no se había dado cuenta de los músicos que esperaban pacientemente, ahora Molly también se reía.

La música era suave y agradable, Sherlock la tomó con gentileza, Molly, ruborizada, buscó la mirada de sus amigos, todos le sonreían, luego volvió a ver a Sherlock, esos ojos azul y gris estaban brillando, se veían felices, el Holmes la rodeó por la cintura y comenzaron a girar despacio, la canción era realmente bonita.

- Yo también he pagado mis deudas- dijo Sherlock, acariciándole una mejilla – y también soy un mago algo cansado- Molly dibujó una sonrisa – nunca quise herirte, Molly, eres…eres muy importante para mí, mucho, más de lo que crees, y yo…supongo que trato de decirte…-

- Te quiero- dijo Molly.

- Y yo a ti, Molly-

Y fue así como Sherlock Holmes besó a Molly Hooper por primera vez.


End file.
